Que pasaría si?
by arolin.alcantara
Summary: Que hubiera sido de 50SG si la Ana que conocimos no hubiera sido así? sí Ana no hubiera aceptado la proposición de Christian al principio? Y si hubiera sido menos tímida y con más agallas? Y qué sí sólo para ella, el solo hubiera sido una cara bonita?
1. Chapter 1

Que pasaría sí Ana no hubiera aceptado la proposición de Christian al principio? Y si hubiera sido menos tímida y con más agallas? Y qué sí sólo para ella hubiera sido una cara bonita?

Ana POV.

sólo quiero llegar a casa después de este día de mierda, Dios! Lo que uno hace por las amigas, Kate siempre ha sido una buena amiga es lo más que puedo hacer por ella, además dejando atrás el mal tiempo y mi torpeza, digamos que cierto Adonis no ha estado tan mal, algo arrogante si pero sexy y con aspecto de chico malo aunque honestamente su actitud de "yo soy amo del universo" me saco de quicio, sólo quería darle unas cachetadas.

Aparco el coche y entro a la casa y Kate esta igual que como la deje hace al menos 2 horas, está en el sofá mirando la TV y cuando me ve se para y se abalanza hacia mi.

-Hola Kate ya estas mejor?

-ANA! Cuéntamelo TODO! Como te fue? Qué dijo? Respondió todas tus preguntas? Se molesto por...

No me extraña que me pregunte primero por su trabajo y no me conteste como está de salud, ella es algo obsesiva cuando se trata de eso.

-Kate para, te diré todo lo que quieras saber pero antes respóndeme si estas mejor- le doy una mirada que dice que no cederé bajo ninguna circunstancia, ella puede ser tenaz siempre pero yo también puedo serlo cuando me lo propongo.

Suspira - sí Ana, estoy bien, ahora cuéntame.

Nos sentamos en el sofá que ella había ocupado hace unos minutos.

\- pues le hice cada una de tus. Preguntas y me respondió muy ordenado y Cortes- hago una mueca- pareciera que se supiera las respuestas de memoria - y es ahí cuando recuerdo...- KATE por que diablos querías saber si el era GAY? No sabes como me moría de la vergüenza, y como me miro, como si quisiera azotarme por decirle esas palabras. Ha sido el día más vergonzoso de mi vida.

\- No hay porque exagerar Ana, Christian Grey es unos de los empresarios más importantes, todo lo que toca se convierte en oro y nunca ha aparecido públicamente con una chica, además es considerado uno de los hombres más sexys en la revista People, así que eso da bastante que pensar...

\- entiendo pero pareciera que no le gusta hablar de su vida privada. Es muy ermitaño. - me levanto - bueno me iré a la Ferretería, acá te dejo tus notas y todo.

Pero antes de llegar a mi habitación escucho a Kate decirme.

-parece que fuiste inmune a sus encantos

Me doy la vuelta y me le quedo con cara de que me hablas?

\- cualquier chica que hubiera conocido al gran Grey hubiera estado dando saltitos y diciendo lo sexy que es, y tu simplemente nada...

\- es un Dios griego y está bien de ver -admití- pero no tengo tiempo para eso, diciendo esto me encamine a la habitación de vuelta a mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Christian POV.

Anastasia... Lindo nombre para una linda chica, aunque le falta algo de clase a la hora de vestir pero no está nada mal. No se por que me ha atraído esa chica apenas la conozco hace 1 hora. Quizás fueron sus frases inteligentes, frescas y originales o tal vez es que tiene el perfil que busco en una sumisa.

Cuando dio el traspié y fui ayudarla a levantarse, y esos ojos azul bebe me miraron entre tímidos y con algo de sumisión, y esa boca... tuve que contener un gemido y sentarme rápidamente para contener mi erección, santa madre de Dios, cuantos años tengo? 15?

Solo tengo que encontrar una sumisa rápido, de seguro es mi falta de sexo. Y si... No, Grey apenas la conoces, pero y si tiene madera de sumisa...

No lo pienso más y llamo a welch.

-Welch

\- Si, señor.

-investigame a una Anastasia Steele.-cuelgo, siempre digo lo necesario.

En una hora ya Welch me ha hecho un informe sobre Ana... Me río de eso, no la conozco de nada y ya estoy tomándome confianzas de cambiarle el nombre.

Días después...

Estoy fuera de la ferretería, entro o no entro, no se qué hacer pero en primer lugar y he dado un salto muy grande para arrepentirme, la investigue, vine aquí... No puedo acobardarme ahora.

Cuando entro lo primero que veo es a Anastasia, Madre de Dios, lleva unos pantalones que le quedan como un guante, Mi polla se retuerce y trato de mantener la compostura. Camino hacia ella con paso erguido y firme, hasta que de pronto nota mi presencia, pensaba que cuando me viera iba a ver un sonrojo o quizás sorpresa pero no, sólo veo incredulidad con una ceja levantada.

-Sra Anastasia un placer volvermela a encontrar.

-Ana mi nombre es Ana. Sr. Grey que sorpresa usted por aquí- quiero reírme por lo de "sorpresa" pero no lo hago- Esta por negocios?

\- Estaba visitando la división de granjas de la WSU. Además de que quiero estudiar los suelos para ver sí se pueden utilizar para la siembra.

\- Ahhh, esto tiene que ver con su plan de alimentar al mundo, muy ambioso por cierto para una sola persona- contesta con una sonrisa, una linda sonrisa.

\- por algo se empieza no?- me río también y se siente como la primera sonrisa natural.

\- Bueno en que puedo ayudarle?

-Necesito varias cosas. Para empezar bridas para cables- veo que la pregunta le confunde.

-tenemos varias medidas, quiere que se las muestre?- siempre educada.

\- será un placer, después de usted- la miro largas penetrantemente y la fin veo un sonrojo y sonrió. Por fin veo un atibismo de qué puedo afectarla.

Caminamos y me muestra las que tienen, escojo una y luego le digo- tienen cinta adhesiva ?

-pues claro, esto es un ferretería no?- me dice irritada, mierda lo estoy haciendo mal.

-disculpe no quería ofenderla, y dígame cuanto tiempo tiene trabajando?- se que lo sé pero necesito mantener una conversación con ella, si va ser mi sumisa necesito que confie en mi.

-llevo trabajando 4 años aquí.

Cojo la cinta adhesiva de mi elección y sigo escogiendo cosas que realmente no necesito para hacer tiempo y conocerla.

\- Sra. Steele que le gusta?- veo que eso la toma por sorpresa.

\- Los libros

\- que tipo de libros?

\- los de literatura inglesa- de seguro Jane Austen, Shakespeare... Novelas románticas. Como no quiero hablar de caballeros dorados decido preguntarle otra cosa.

\- como va el artículo?

\- Muy bien aunque Kate hubiera querido fotos.

-que tipo de fotos?- me mira con algo de burla y no entiendo.

\- bueno si no le van las fotografías, podemos inclinarnos por la pintura- no se sí fue sarcasmo o burla o una combinación.

\- fue una burla ?

\- sólo que me sorprendí que al ser un hombre de la elite de Seattle no sepa de que tipo de fotos se trata-levanta una ceja. Maldición esa boca rápida... Nadie me habla así, nadie, es que no le doy miedo? No huele el peligro que soy? Se para ahí y no le importa desafiarme? Ay Ana pronto te tendré de rodillas.

\- sonrió -disculpa, creo que no me explique bien- me sacó una tarjeta de contacto- aqui tiene mi tarjeta, estaré unos días en Seattle, así que llámeme sí quiere hacer esas fotos.

\- no soy la quiere hacer las fotos, es mi compañera. Y si, le diré, gracias Sr. Grey.

\- puede llamarme Christian.

\- gracias pero yo prefiero Sr. Grey- demonios esta mujer se rinde alguna vez? Y la pregunta más importante... Me estaré equivocando de sumisa?

ANA POV.

Estoy sentada mirando la TV, decidiendo sí decirle o no a Kate, la razón se ha vuelto algo pesada con lo que le gusto al Sr. Grey. Puede tener cualquier mujer, no es como sí se fijaría en mi de la noche a la mañana. Leo novelas románticas si pero la realidad es más que eso.

Decido decírselo, es su trabajo y no voy arruinarselo solo por una paranoia.

-Kate! - la llamo

\- que pasa Ana ? estoy trabajando!

\- créeme esto es mejor, ven aquí!

Viene inmediatamente. Buena chica.

-bien, que tienes para mi.

\- por donde empezar...

\- ANA!

-ok bien - suspiro- hoy en la ferretería estuvo El Sr. Grey- eso despierta su alarma- y según el estará por aquí en estos días, me pregunto por tu artículo y le dije que querías fotos y me ha dado su tarjeta.

\- tienes el celular de el empresario más rico de USA? Ves? Tengo razón, le gustas!

A veces odió al quien inventó los delirios.

\- Bien, quieres las fotos si o no?- la corto antes de que hable - y no me vengas con el discurso que le gustó, Ok?

\- está bien! Quiero las fotos pero quien puede tirarlas con tan poco tiempo de contratación?

\- y el fotógrafo del periódico?

\- está de vacaciones

-y José?

\- bien pensado Ana, llama a Christian para que te confirme donde le vendría bien y después yo me encargo de José.

\- y por que no lo haces tu?

\- no fue a mi a quién le dio su número y además...

\- no, no lo digas, Ok lo llamare.

Cojo mi teléfono y llamo, al segundo timbre responden.

\- hola?

\- hola Sr. Grey soy Ana, y llamo para lo de las fotos, todavía esta dispuesto?

\- estaría encantado- responde con voz profunda hasta parece seductora pero no le hago el más mínimo caso.

\- donde le vendría bien ?

\- me alojo en el Hotel Heathman de Portland. Le parece bien a las 9:30 de la mañana ?

\- A Kate le parece bien- le digo para recordarle que el artículo no es mío- bueno nos vemos mañana Sr. Grey.

-lo estoy deseando.

Y con eso cuelgo. Parece que Kate tiene algo de razón, quizás Sr. Grey quiere que sea uno de sus nuevos jugueticos, pero adivinen que? Eso está por verse.

..:...

Hola! Es mi primer fic. Estoy emocionada ya que es una idea a la que le he estado dando muchas vueltas ya que no se sí le paso a alguna de las fans de 50SG igual que a mi pero la personalidad de Ana medio me molestaba, no se, quería una mujer con más carácter y si lo sé, que muchas dirán que ella era "inocente" pero seamos sinceros... No tanto xD en fin gracias por sus comments y follow. Ya entiendo a las escritoras y por que duraban tanto lol escribir una historia no es fácil jejeje a todas las perdono, pero ojo las que duran 1 año para actualizar NOOO! XD


	3. Chapter 3

CHRISTIAN POV.

Estaba algo nervioso, por sí ella no venía, por más que trataba de dejarle claro que la quería ver, había un muro inquebrantable. Esa mujer e su hueso duro de roer.

Todavía me sigo preguntando el por que de mi insistencia en hacerla mi sumisa. Viéndolo en la ferretería no se parecía en nada a la chica que cayó de bruses en mi oficina.

Taylor me llama y salgo de mi ensueño.

-Señor, ya están aquí.

-Diles que pasen -asiente y se va.

Al minuto entra una rubia que adivino que es Katherine Kavannah.

-hola señor Grey, un placer conocerlo personalmente-dice - y me disculpo por no haber ido a la entrevista, estaba enferma pero por lo que veo Ana supo hacerlo bien.

\- Si que supo- añado con una sonrisa y la borro al momento ya que ella me mira inquisitivamente.

En ese instante entra Anastasia muy alegre juntó a un hombre que no conozco de nada. Mierda! En la investigación que le hice no decía nada de que tuviera novio y por la forma que el la mira se ve que ella le gusta.

Ella me ve y viene hacia mi. Esta usando una blusa de cuello V con mangas ceñida al cuerpo color rojo y unos vaqueros desgastado juntos con unas botas de tacón que Madre de Dios, necesito de todo mi autocontrol para no follarla acá mismo.

-hola Sr. Grey- me dice burlona dando la mano. Por lo que veo le divierto.

\- te he dicho que me llames Christian- remalco.

-Y yo le he dicho mi opinión de eso-me mira desafiandome. Esta mujer me va a sacar de mis casillas.

-y yo no pienso ceder Anastasia. Me gusta ganar, siempre.-respondo intimidante.

-ni a mi Sr. Grey. Ni a mi - se va dejándome la palabra en la boca y sonriendo y se va hacia el idiota que vino con ella que por lo que veo es el fotógrafo, no es pero no me cae bien.

-Se llama José y es un amigo nuestro- dice Katherine a mi lado. Mierda me había olvidado de ella. Y por lo que veo algo sospecha.

.:...

Una hora después y ya la sección de fotos estaba terminada y Anastasia no me había mirado ni una sola vez. En serio? Esta mujer es inmune a mis encantos? No se cómo sentirme. Y no daré marcha atrás a lo que me propongo Audi que decido contraatacar.

-Anastasia te gustaría tomar un café conmigo?- yo no soy alguien de citas, a mis sumisas le expongo lo que quiero y ya está pero estamos en una habitación llena de personas y no es que sea muy bonito hablar de contratos, bondage, látigos... Delante de ellos.

Levanta una ceja- para? Acaso sigue en pie lo de darme trabajo?-

-si quisieras trabajar en mi empresa solo tienes que decirlo- Grey no vayas por allí. La regla de oro es nunca follar con el personal de trabajo- pero lo cierto es que quiero conocerte.

ANA POV.

Conocerme? Quiero reírme pero no lo haré, lo tipos como el no conocen... Follan.

-no soy tan interesante.

-déjame juzgar eso yo mismo.

Suspiro, este hombre no se rendirá y bueno también tengo curiosidad y quien me puede culpar?

\- está bien.

Me despido de Kate la cual se emociona, no se porqué lo hace es sólo un café y José que no está muy contento.

Llegamos a un restaurant que está cerca del hotel. Es acogedor y bonito.

-que deseas comer?

-nada, pero me gustaría un te twinings estaría bien.- me mira con el ceño fruncido y asiente. En eso llega la camarera que no le quita los ojos de encima mientras el ordena su pedido, no la culpo, es un hombre muy guapo. Inmediatamente se va la camarera Christian me mira y decido empezar la conversación.

-y bien por que quiere conocerme- remalco la última palabra.

-por que no querría? Eres inteligente y hermosa, cualquier hombre quisiera hacerlo- me responde mirándome de una manera que quema. Es como sí me desvistiera con la mirada.

-quizás uno normal pero tu?- no puedo evitarlo suelto una carcajada- que alguien me despierte pero estoy soñando acaso?

-sueñas conmigo?- pregunto con curiosidad. Por lo que veo ya piensa que me ha flechado. Eso de amor a primera vista sólo lo he leído en libros. Me da otro ataque de risa, ya sabía yo que lo de egocéntrico no tardaría en hacer su entrada.

-por sí no te acuerdas apenas te conozco, sólo se tu nombre y que eres un empresario exitoso, si, eres bello pero creo que te haz equivocado conmigo en lo de grupie.

Se que estoy siendo un poco perra pero no lo puedo evitar. Mi antiguo yo hubiera estado tímido y hasta sonrojado pero ya no. He cambiado.

-no dije que fueras un grupie, sólo respondí de acuerdo a tu respuesta.

-sólo estaba siendo literal, no realista.

-y yo realista.

\- por que lo quieres saber?

\- por que quiero cosas Anastasia, cosas que quiero mostrarte y hacerte y quiero saber si estarías dispuesta y si aceptarías- no soy idiota, se a que se refiere pero esas palabras no suenan como sí fuera sólo sexo- pero mirándote bien no se sí eres lo que busco-y ahí está la mirada tan intensa que me sonrojo.

-tienes razón no soy lo que buscas- el seguro quiere una tigresa en la cama cosa que no soy ni por asomo.

-pero ni siquiera te he dicho que es lo que busco.

-Sr. Grey, créame cuando le digo que lo se- respondo con toda. La dignidad posible. -Kate me esta esperando, me tengo que ir- me levanto y el lo hace también y nos damos las manos. La de el es tan suave. No dudo que sepa tocar a una mujer.

-nos veremos otro día Anastasia- lo dudó, ya le deje en claro que no soy lo que busca, no creo que cuando sepa mi secreto me vea muy atractiva.

-será un placer Sr. Grey.

**...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Se que he tardado mucho pero bueno acá está otro CAP. Empece a trabajar por primera vez en mi vida y suelo venir cansada y bueno a veces no me sale la inspiración. No se sí esté CAP les gustara pero no quería durar más para subir algo. Espero sus respuestas. Tratare de actualizar más seguido. No quiero fallarles.**

**gracias a todas las que le p me han dado follow y fav. Y las que leen en secreto lol**

**Bianca Q: **hermosa no se decirte, quiero actualizar por lo menos una vez por semana o 2 veces pero por cuestión de trabajo no se sí pueda, pero tratare de no durar demasiado. Ya creo lo que dice el dicho de que cuando puedes no haces las v

cosas. Cuando esta vaga no subí la historia ( se que merezco unos tortazos por eso) pero actualizare seguido ( lo más que pueda)


	4. Chapter 4

Ana POV

Me dirijo a Mi auto y siento una mirada, me volteo y es el Sr. Grey observándome como sí fuera lo más interesante, no se qué pensar, muchas dirían que estoy loca por no caer rendida a sus pies pero lo que no saben es que mi mundo cambió hace 3 años.

Las personas siempre me han tomado por tímida y débil, nunca he estado de acuerdo con tal afirmación, taciturna y impulsiva me quedan mejor, o me quedaban, ya que mi carácter cambió esa noche aunque todavía sigo teniendo algo de ambos.

Alejó tales pensamientos ya que no quiero atormentarme. He luchado bastante para llegar hasta aquí, todavía suelo tener pesadillas pero no como antes. Estoy casi al 100 x 100 recuperada, gracias también a las terapias y pues como dice una frase latína que escuche de una amiga "lo que no te mata, te hace fuerte" y pues eso paso conmigo.

Aparco el coche y voy a la casa y veo que Kate esta esperándome.

-Ana al fin llegaste y cuéntame que tal tu cita?-Me dice coqueta.

-No fue un cita- le digo con exasperación -El sólo quiso...

Kate me corta antes de que responda.

-Anastasia Steele Crees que soy idiota? Se ve que le gustas y no sólo lo note yo, también José.

-Bueno El a mi no me interesa.

-Vamos Ana que esta buenísimo.

-Kate ya lo hemos hablado, mejor me voy a estudiar que ya son los exámenes finales para dejar de ser "universitarios"-y me voy sin respuesta.

Kate ha tratado de que cada chico que yo le gusté lo suficiente, emparejarme pero no ha podido. Todavía no me siento capacitada para una relación seria.

El coqueteo y bueno a veces un poco de besos han sido para mi parte de mi terapia personal y ha habido algunos que han querido más y me han agrado pero no puedo ser egoísta ni tan insencible para condenarlos a una relación que sólo fracasara.

Me acuesto en mi cama y pienso que quizás si hubiese sido la Ana de antes, estuviera loca por Christian, su proposición me hubiera tenido en la nubes y sonrojada y estuviera soñando con el.

Lamentablemente no sueño, cuando sueño se convierte en pesadillas.

Cuando despierto a la mañana siguiente veo en la mesa de la cocina un paquete con mi nombre.

-Kate! Y esto?- ella viene enseguida

\- lo trajo el cartero.

\- pero si yo no he pedido nada-miro el paquete con desconfianza.

\- pues ábrelo, no sabrás de que se trata si no lo abres- me responde con entusiasmo.

Me dedico a abrir la caja y se me desencaja la boca cuando veo un ejemplar de orgullo y prejuicio pero no cualquiera sino uno de los originales, no puedo ni creerlo, pero quien diablos me ha enviado esto?

Kate me saca de mis pensamientos dándome una nota la cual no había visto.

-Esto vino con el libro

No nos tentemos porque sí nos tentamos no nos podremos olvidar.

C. G.

-Por lo que veo no se rinde- me dice Kate coqueta.

-Pero que demonios? Es que acaso hable en chino cuando le dije que no era su tipo.

\- vamos Ana no es para tanto sólo está tratando de entrar en ese corazón de hielo.

-No tengo corazón de hielo, me he liado con chicos, no?

\- si pero nunca haz llegado a más de ahí...

-En serio Kate-alzo la voz, estoy enfadada- ahora vamos a hablar de que tengo 21 y sino virgen y el que ningún idiota pueda llevarme a la cama- sé que no debería ser tan dura y que Kate no sabe por lo que he pasado es algo que he mantenido para mi pero estoy harta que todo traté de sexo.

\- Ana lo siento. No quise decir eso. Pero es extraño verte coquetear con chicos, darte con algunos de ellos un que otro beso y ya, no haz tenido un relación sería con ninguno y eso se me hace raro.

\- lo se, es sólo que no ha visto la suficientemente química, sólo eso - me encojo de hombros- y volviendo al tema, que querrá decir esto? - pregunto mirando el libro y la nota.

\- bueno...- empieza Kate- con lo que dice la nota más lo que sabemos del libro es fácil- la miro confundida, he leído ese libro cientos de veces y siempre me hace sentir igual, como si lo leyera por primera vez. Aunque ahora estoy en blanco- tu lo desafías, ósea, rompes sus esquemas.

-heeeee?

-haz leído ese libró más que yo y ahora no sabes de que va?

-no tengo 4 hermanas ni una madre que sólo quiere casarme con un rico, así que no se en que se parece a mi.

\- eso es porque sólo te haz enfocado en la historia, en la cual creo que Christian diría que eres Elizabeth Bennet.

\- prejuiciosa?- Kate pone los ojos en blanco y sólo me río- Ok ya, sigue con tu análisis.

\- Lizzy tiene carácter, no se deja intimidar, es alegre, buen amiga, le gusta la lectura... Se podría decir que eres tu y en este casó el sería Mr. Darcy sólo hay que ver que tienen de similares.

\- además de ricos, orgullosos, guapos-Kate me mira con ceja levantada- oye no me mires así, tal vez no estaré interesada pero no soy ciega. Entonces el veredicto de esto es?

\- ya viste la nota y sabes de que va el libro. Creo que mientras más lo rechaces, más intentara acercarse a ti.

\- demonios! Ya es tarde para llamar a ese Batman caliente del Bar de la uni?

-por si no te acuerdas eso fue hace un mes, y después le dejaste muy claro que sólo sería esa noche además Christian no puede ser tan malo, al menos conocelo, pienso que es hora que dejes de cachondear y te replantees algo un poquito más duradero.

-oh claro! Y tiene que ser con un multimillonario ? Bromeas?

\- y? Nadie sabe si ya al fin llegas a home*

-te recuerdo que no se le ha visto con mujeres?

-bueno al menos ya por fin descubriremos el por que...

\- que quieres decir?

\- quizás es que es fatal en el sexo y siempre lo dejan tirado por que ya esta claro que no es gay.

No aguanto y me río, en serio, Kate se pasa y así seguimos la tarde. Riéndonos y suponiendo el por que el Sr. Grey esta empeñado en mi.

...,,,...

Christian POV.

Me sorprendo a mi mismo revisando mi Blackberry cada cuarto de hora a ver si ha llamado. Pensé que para esta hora ya la tendría llamándome y gritándome pero no. Será que por fin he podido ablandarla al menos un poco? Este pensamiento sólo me hace querer llamarla pero no tengo que esperar.

Todavía sigo preguntándome el por que ella y sigo diciéndome lo mismo que es porque tiene el perfil d sumisa que busco pero se siente como sí fuera una mentira.

En eso suena mi celular y me dispongo a cogerlo esperanzado por que sea ella pero en la pantalla me sale Elena.

-hola

\- hola Christian llamaba para saber sí te gustaría cenar conmigo

\- no se, tengo mucho trabajo.

\- Eres tu propio jefe y sólo es un cena con una amiga

Lo pienso un minuto y no me parece tan malo además de que sería una distracción para evitar pensar en Ana

-Ok, estaré a las 7 en tu casa.

A las 7 en punto estoy en la casa de Elena y esta me abre la puerta. Est muy elegante con un vestido rojo que realza yodo su cuerpo y le da un aire entre coqueto y sofisticado pero hace años que no veo a Elena en forma sexual

\- pasa, pasa. La cena estará en 5 minutos. Siéntete como en casa, vamos a tomarnos un vino en lo que llega la cena.

Nos ponemos hablar de mi trabajo, del suyo hasta que Elena me hace una pregunta que me toma desprevenido.

\- que te pasa?- me pregunta estudiandome

\- como que que me pasa?- pregunto arrugando el ceño

\- estas algo raro. Recuerda que ante todo soy tu amiga.

En cierto modo es cierto, no es como sí pudiera hablar esto con todo el mundo además de Elena y Flynn.

\- tengo una nueva sumisa, bueno no es mi sumisa, quiero que sea MI sumisa, pero ella es complicada y no se porqué todavía estoy empeñado en que lo sea.- miro a Elena en busca de un consejo para saber como tratar. Anastasia y creo ver en sus ojos un chispa de dolor y tristeza pero se va tan rápido que creo que lo he imaginado. Mi relación con Elena sólo fue sexo duro y y esta.

\- y ya haz intentado comprándole cosas bonitas? Collares, pulseras y esas cosas que nos encantan tanto a las mujeres- noto que en su voz hay un poco de sequedad.

\- a esta no le atraen esas cosas, es más delata que se la pasan en la biblioteca.

\- al menos tienes ya algo de ella.

\- si, le he comprado un libro y se lo envíe ayer en la mañana y no he recibido ni una sola llamada.

\- Christian no te compliques, si no llama pues olvídala. Hay muchas mujeres hay afuera deseando estar contigo. Te aseguro que muchas darían su vida pie ello.- me lo dice con una seguridad mirándome a los ojos que me confunde y me hace sentir un poco incómodo.

De dónde saco Elena esa infamia?

\- Soy un monstruo Elena no tengo que decírtelo, la razón por la que hago lo que hago sólo yo las se, así que no te confundas- con esto doy terminada la conversación.


	5. Chapter 5

Ha pasado una semana y entre examenes y el trabajo me he olvidado Por completo del Sr. Grey. Ni si quiera lo he llamado, no se sí hago bien o hago, además debería haberlo hecho, ese regalito no me gustó mucho, es como sí quisiera comprarme. No soy uno de eso jugueticos y si él piensa que lo soy, conocerá el infierno.

Hoy fue mi último examen y los chicos y yo tenemos planeado ir a un bar a celebrar. Me hace ilusión salir. Después del estrés que he pasado esta semana necesito liberarme.

Me puse un vestido corto rojo con encaje en los brazos de espalda afuera y escote V con unos tacones negros. Y mi pelo suelto en risos naturales.

-Diablos Ana, a quien quieres impresionar ?-me dijo Kate con aprobación. Ella tampoco o estaba mal, estaba precioso con un vestido negro que le ajustaba como un guante y su cabello Rubio suelto.

\- a nadie, sólo quiero verme hermosa esta noche, me lo merezco no?-dije con una sonrisa.

-Tendrás a todos los chicos babeando por ti - me dice

\- Desde que te vean a ti de seguro yo les dejaré de importar- replico coqueta.

\- Anastasia Steele nunca te subestimes.- rompimos en sonoras carcajadas y en ese instante suena una bocina indicándonos que José vino por nosotras. Le dijimos que no era necesario porque ambas teníamos coches pero se negó y lo dejamos pasar.

Cuando salimos de la casa un José serio nos esperaba y cuando nos vio se quedo estático. Su cara épica.

-José te comieron la lengua los ratones - dije yo divertida y aguantando e unas carcajadas.

-Ana te has visto?

\- pues claro que no, soy un vampiro, no me reflejo en el espejo- comente con sarcasmo.- tan fea estoy?

-No es eso, perdona, es sólo que estas hermosa. Y wao Ana.

\- vez Ana te dije que todos te mirarían a ti, ni me ha notado - dice divertida por la cara de bobo de José

-perdóname Kate-dice avergonzado.

-bueno ya vámonos.

Nos fuimos al bar cerca de la Universidad The Rolling's Bar estaba llega de estudiantes y había un buen ambiente inmediatamente empezamos a beber y a pasarla bien, no parábamos de bailar.

-El chico de Allá no te saca la mirada de encima -grito Kate por encima de la música

Me voltee y vi un chico alto, de tez blanca, sus ojos no lo distiguia por las luces pero era guapo.

\- ni creas que me voy acercar, si tanto lo he impresionado que se acerque él-respondí

Ya cansada de bailar me dirijo al baño a hacer mis necesidades y noto 5 llamadas perdidas en mi móvil de un. Número que no conozco. Decido llamar. Dejo que suene y lo cogen a los 3 pitidos pero no dejo que el receptor hable.

\- quien eres?

-hola Anastasia, por lo que veo no haz guardado mi número y no te haz dignado ha llamarme para ver sí te ha gustado el regalo.

\- Sr. Grey primero tenía pensado llamarlo para devolverle su costoso regalo pero como sabrá ya que es donante de nuestra bella universidad que estaba en exámenes-digo sin importancia- y sobre guardar su número , sólo me lo dio por la revista no es como sí debiera guardarlo- respondo tranquila

-pero creo que le exprese que quería una amistad con usted.

\- decir que usted quiere cosas y quiere saber si puedo dárselas, no es algo que te induzca a pensar en "amistad" Sr. Grey. Somos personas adultas.

-quizás si se lo explico...- no termina la frase- Anastasia donde estas?

Y este repentino cambió de tema.

-En un bar Sr. Grey no entiendo porque el repentino...-me corta

\- y con quién estas?

\- no creo que sea de su incumbencia, hay temas más importantes de que hablar- y con esto colgué. No me importa que sea un multimillonario me importa un bledo ¿ quien es él mi padre? Ya me estoy hartando de sus jueguitos. Si quiere algo de mi que me lo diga sin rodeos y punto. Tan molesta como estoy me encamino a la pista de baile junto con mis amigos. Es relajante bailar y pierdo la noción del tiempo hasta que notó unos brazos tomarme y sacarme de la pista de baile, cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy fuera del bar y puedo distinguir que es el Sr. Grey.

PERO QUE DEMONIOS!

Christian POV

Me colgó, ella en serio me colgó. Sé que no soy su padre para actuar así pero quiero que llegados al caso acepte lo que le tengo preparado ya este acostumbrada, no sé por qué pero se ha convertido en un reto personal.

Quiero hablar con ella pero llamarla no es una opción así que lo único que se me ocurre ir donde esta, me imagino que estarán en algún bar cerca de la universidad y yo lo conozco.

No lo pienso más y me encamino al bar no sin antes llamar a Eliot ya que me imagino que estará con Kate y Eliot puede ayudarme a distraerla así puedo hablar directamente con ella.

Me encamino al bar y cuando llego hay un montón de chicos hormonales buscando su presa, muchos me miran pero les doy una mirada fulminante y veo miedo, eso es chiquillos temanme.

Al acercarme a la pista puedo ver un cuerpo moviéndose al son de la música que se me hace conocido es cuando me percato que Anastasia, e inmediatamente me invaden unos celos al notar que la mayoría de chicos la miran con codicia y no puedo negarlo esta preciosa. Como quisiera ser yo el que la despoje de ese vestido y la f**** duro. Alejo esos pensamientos y me concentro en Ana ya que no es momento para tener una erección.

En ese instante veo que un chico se le va acercar, no me pregunte como pero llegue hasta ella en un segundo y la saque del bar.

-pero que demonios! Que diablos haces aquí? Acaso me rastreaste?

\- no soy un acosador Ana y no invierto mi tiempo en eso.

-y como supiste que estaba aquí ?

\- simplemente use la deducción - me encojo de hombros y justo cuando iba a responder aparece el fotógrafo de pacotilla

\- Ana te estaba buscando no sabía que tenías compañía- este me fulmina con la mirada al igual que yo a él, por lo que el ambiente se nota tenso

-si, salí a coger algo de aire y me encontré al Sr. Grey el cual ya se iba-me mira desafiante. O no nena no te podrás librar de mi tan fácilmente y menos viéndote en como estas vestida.

-la noche es joven Ana y que me quede un rato más no importa- sonrió descaradamente- Sr...

-José- este responde

Me podrías dejar un minuto a solas con Ana?- la miro y veo como esta batallando para responder, esta roja me imagino que de la furia.

-vale-resopla - dame unos minutos con el Sr. Grey - mi sonrisa se hace grande pero al ver mi mirada de triunfo y le da un beso en la mejilla lo que hace que se me desdibuje la sonrisa un poco.

-estaré cerca si me necesitas- y con esto José se va mirándonos a ambos.

\- bien ya me deshice de mi amigo no me hagas arrepentirme -advierte - así que directo al grano y quita esa sonrisa de triunfo que sólo lo hice por que quiero terminar con esto

-quiero invitarte a mi casa y ahí podemos hablar mejor.- voy al grano

Me mira inquisitivamente y por lo que veo esta meditando mi propuesta .

-Eso quiere decir que no más acosó de tu parte?

-yo no te...-me corta

\- que no lo haces? Entonces dime Christian por que estas aquí y no me digas que es coincidencia porque no creo en eso.

-quizás es el destino

\- oh si! Y yo soy santa!

\- serias una sexy santa.

\- se nota que no sabes lo que es sarcasmo.

\- entonces que me respondes?

-el martes a las 7, se puntual o no hay cita aunque conociendo lo controlativo que eres se que estarás ahí a la hora acordada. Ahora Sr. Grey puede irse.

\- no mentía cuando decía que la noche es joven, quisiera ser yo quien te lleve a casa y dime Christian me gusto que me lo dijeras.

\- viniste aquí para invitarme a tu casa y que habláramos no?- asiento- pues ya está lo haz logrado, no necesito un caballero.

Si ella supiera que no soy un caballero pero ya lo descubrirá el martes.

-sólo quiero ser amable.

-Christian quieres que cancele nuestra cita? - niego energéticamente- pues decídete- la miro confuso y esta sonríe en victoria- si te quedas no habrá encuentro y si te vas si lo habrás, que eliges?

MIERDA!

\- hasta luego Ana- me despido ya se que será inútil quedarme aunque todavía me siento nervioso por todos esos borrachos, lo que haré es decirle a Eliot que la mantenga vigilada por mi ya que no me puedo dar el lujo de perder esta con ella y mostrarle lo que quiero.

-hasta luego Christian- me lo dice con la sonrisa más grande que tiene. Ella sabe que ha ganado y luego se va.

Al voltearme para irme a mi auto solo pienso en una cosa: Anastasia me las vas a pagar, yo soy siempre que controló el juego nadie me controla.

sé que es cortico pero despreocupe que ya no tardaré tanto para actualizar. Estoy teniendo unos cuantos descansos así que me podré poner al 100x100 en este fic. Quisiera que me den su opinión así me doy cuenta si les gusta.

Dmarquecho: bueno aquí esta el otro CAP y perdón por la tardanza.

zafiro azul: no tengo pensado dejarla a medias jejejej quizás tarde un poco para actualizar por trabajo, escuela o falta de inspiración pero no dudes en que la seguiré y gracias por leerme.

pauli : siempre y cuando tu madre sea lectora lo puedes hacer xD la mía solo me dice que paré de leer :( jajajaja pero no, no he leído crepúsculo, la tengo en waiting hasta qué termine los cientos de sagas que me quedan por acabar y créeme son varias y aunque no lo creas nunca he pensado en sí que Elena es mala, más bien creo que es una enamorada frustrada en lo que avancé la historia pondré un encuentro de ambas pero ya no diré más xD y pues también a mi je encanta esta Ana


	6. Chapter 6

Está haciendo un viento frió y veo las hojas de los arboles caer. A veces me parece un sueño estar aquí sentada; quedarme por horas viendo hacia esa piedra fría, en mi cabeza siempre están pasando escenas de que hubiera pasado si...? Por qué no fui yo...? Es horrible sentir esta carga tan grande y no saber que hacer para dejar de sentirte así.

-Hola Frank, ya vez he vuelto a visitarte, bien sabes que te dije que lo haría siempre, hasta el día que ambos nos volvamos a encontrar- mi voz suena rota como cada vez que suelo venir- me voy a graduar, sabes? No puedo evitar imaginarnos a los dos, ambos recibiendo ese diploma, como afirmación de que ya somos "adultos"- hago comillas en lo de adulto ya que él siempre bromeaba sobre eso.

-He tenido varias entrevistas de trabajo y siento que me van a aceptar en la que quiero. Sabes que siempre he tenido el sueño de trabajar en una editorial, perdiéndome en las paginas de los libros y ayudando a escritores a publicar sus libros- se me escapa un sollozo y mis lagrimas brotan, es axfisiante todo el dolor que llevo dentro- los libros han sido mi consuelo, con ellos siento paz.

Miro al cielo como buscando alguna señal de que él me esta escuchando, de que está aquí conmigo. Muy en el fondo sé que me quiere ver feliz pero no es como si pudiera olvidar todo de una vez y por todas.

-A veces creo que no me voy a enamorar nunca-no sé porque digo eso pero es algo que no se lo he dicho ni a Kathe y se siente bien ya por fin soltarlo- no me sentido atraída por nadie por mas guapo que sea. Esto me marco Frank.- me pierdo en los recuerdos y vuelvo a mirar la lapida fria en la que se encuentra mi mejor amigo- como voy a estar con alguien sino confío en nadie? si no me puedo entregar completamente? Tal vez debería hacer lo que me dice Kath Probar que tal y ser un espíritu libre- me rio pero es una risa sin humor asemejándose a una mueca.

-Por cierto he conocido a un tipejo-me rio porque se me esta pegando lo latino- puedes creer que me regalo una de la primeras ediciones de _**Orgullo y Prejuicio-**_niego con la cabeza ante el recuerdo- piensa que porque es rico me tiene en sus manos-Y con eso viene un recuerdo agridulce- si estuvieras aquí ya estuviera protegiéndome eh? aunque la ultima vez no fue como pensamos- y con eso me pongo a llorar mares...

...

Llego a Casa y me encuentro a Kath viendo tv en el sofa con alguien que no logro reconocer.

-Hola- saludo y tengo curiosidad por saber quien es el desconocido aunque por su pinta debe de ser algún ligue de Kath

-Ana ya llegaste!- Kath se para y corre hacia mi y me abraza efusivamente,pareciera que me ido a la guerra.- él es Eliot.

-Un gusto- me dice el tal Eliot muy cortez dandome la mano. Espero que su educación no sea ensayada.

-El placer es mio Eliot, por lo que veo mi amiga no ha estado tan sola mientras no estaba asi que me alegra que le hayas hecho compañía-digo mientras le sonrio y le doy un picara mirada a Kath la cual se pone colorada.

-Sí, la he cuidado muy bien...-y eso amigos míos es una insinuación bastante directa de lo que han estado haciendo en estos dos días sin mi.

-Bueno ya que no me invitaste a ir contigo, él me ha servido de acompañante- sé que lo dijo en modo broma pero detrás de eso hay un poco de reproche.

viajé a Las Vegas que es donde está Frank sepultado. Cuando todavía mi Madre estaba con Ray vivimos por 5 años alli y Fank se volvió alguien especial para mi. era alguien lleno de luz, vivia sonriendo siempre, admito que estaba algo enamorada de él pero era tímida y no sabia como hacer que se fijara en mi hasta que desistí. Kath ha esperado bastante para que me desahogue con ella pero es como si algo me lo impidiera y sé lo que es: EL DOLOR. Ademas que apague mi movil y eso siempre pasa cuando visito a Frank.

-Vamos Kath, sabes que a veces tengo estos viajes pero no es nada en contra de ti- le digo y voy y la abrazo- sabes que te quiero- le digo en su odio.

-Ok. yo tambien te quiero pero para la proxima te acompaño- me dice. Kath es una buena amiga, ha sido bastante conmigo- por cierto a llegado una carta para ti- inmediatamente dice eso fruncí el ceño. no estoy esperando nada a menos que sea para avisarme de algunas de las entrevista, lo cual no creo que sea posible. Kathe me las entrega pero mi subconciente me dices que ya sé de quien son. Kath me la entrega con algo de curiosidad pero me acuerdo de Eliot el cual ya se ha ido a sentar a ver la Tele por lo cual me despido para darles intimidad y me voy hacia mi habitacion.

Ya en habitacion me siento en mi cama y me ponga a abrir la carta y e encuentro con una letra pulcra que solo puede venir de un hombre.

_**Anastasia,**_

_**Por lo que veo siempre te sales con la tuya. Eres una mujer acostumbrada a dominar no? aunque creo que es algo **_**_irónico_**

_**el que dijeras que yo era el controlador ya que tu misma también tienes algo de eso. Ni si quiera respondes el móvil, lo he**_

_** intentando muchas veces sin respuesta alguna. No acepto el que me devuelvas los libros que compre expresamente para ti.**_

**_Es que acaso estas desafiando mi cordura? Es una prueba, a ver que tan en serio voy? Anastasia me gusta ganar._**

**_Todo lo que me propongo lo consigo._**

**_PDA: Espero y no me canceles la cita._**

**_C.G_**

Ese maldito hombre es que acosador. Maldito el momento en que le di mi numero ya sea por Kathe. Aún cuando Kath lo vale me enerva que se este tomando estas confianzas. Así que por mi mente se pasa llamarlo aunque algo me dice que eso solo haria que se interese mas. Marco su numero y lal primer timbre me lo coge. Waooo eso fue Rápido.

-Señor Grey.

\- Hasta que por fin enciendes tu móvil.- Me dice entre reproche y enojo. en serio? tiene que ser una broma.

-No pensé que tenga que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer. asi que perdoneme su majestad- sé que ese aire de superioridad lo volverá loco, no es alguien que le guste que se le revelen.

-Deja de hacerte la chistosa- responde entre dientes- Me devolviste un regalo que era absolutamente para ti y cuando trato de contactarte, que me encuentro? nada. Estaba cerca de la Universidad y me encontré con Katherine- no sé porqué pero eso me huele a mentira. casualidades asi no suceden mucho.- y le pregunte por ti y me dijo que estabas de viaje.

-si, suelo viajar a veces. es eso un delito?- respondo airada

-Mujer de Dios, es que siempre estas a la defensiva?- me dice exasperado- Y a donde fuiste?

-Pues si, es parte de mi encanto. y sobre mi viaje es algo personal...

-Con lo que me gustaria darte par...- y paró en seco.

-Darme qué?-lo incito a que termine, me dejó curiosa la verdad sea dicha.

-Nada... Es algo que descubrirás mañana- me dice en tono intrigante.

-Bueno pues Adiós ya mañana me dirá.- no dejo que responda y cuelgo. Este hombre quiere llevarme a la cordura y por lo que veo no es como los otros que he tratado. este tiene la tenacidad en sus venas y no sé si me gusta o lo aborrezco pero lo que si es seguro es que me da gracia que quiera impresionarme, cosa que ninguno ha logrado después de Frank.

...

**Hola! queria subir uno mas largo pero... ya tenia esto escrito y ademas no he actualizado en meses y pensé que quizas querian un adelanto, diganme si les va gustando la historia :) . no me cuelguen pero prometo que lo terminaré. besos.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hoy era el esperado día - Escúchese el sarcasmo- en que vería al señor Grey. Me vestí más o menos elegante, no hacía tanto frío, así que opte por una falda negra de vuelo con media negras y botines color beige y una camisa mangas largas blanca con una americana negra. Ese día recibí bastantes elogios por parte del hermano del jefe pero la verdad no me importaban.

Al salir, vi a Grey esperándome en su lujoso auto. Es que lo ricos no pueden simplemente comprarse un auto que no llame tanto la atención? Al llegar a su lado lo veo sonreír pero luego se pone serio.

-Hola Ana, un gusto volver a verte- y me regala una sonrisa brillante. Por un momento me planteo ser borde pero ya eso lo dejaré para después.

-Hola señor Grey

-Christian, te he dicho que me digas Christian.

-Y yo le he dicho que no hay la suficiente confianza como para tutearlo- levanto una ceja y su rostro me mira imparcial luego resopla invitándome a entrar al auto. Me subo regalando una sonrisa radiante, la cual la mira con el ceño fruncido y pone los ojos en blanco. Río ante esa actitud me parece divertido.

Grey entra mientras yo me dispongo a ponerme cómoda, mirando todo el inmueble de este auto. Es comodisimo, si se llegara a casar y su mujer y él tuvieran una pelea bien puede dormir aquí, me río de mí estupidez, él de seguro tiene una mansión con más aposentos de los que me puedo imaginar.

-Tierra llamando a Ana- cuando escucho su voz, salgo de mi Loca imaginación- bueno por lo que veo algo te ha hecho reír y me gustaría que lo compartieras conmigo.

-No ha sido nada, pero bien ahora me puedes decir dónde vamos?

-Te dije que iríamos a mi casa, claro está si deseas.- me mira penetrante pero no le doy importancia a eso.

-sé que me dijiste que iríamos a tu casa, no soy idiota, solo que vives como a 3 horas o es que acaso tienes una casa aquí también? - le preguntó porqué estar 3 horas en carro conmigo no creo que sea muy bonito

-primero no he dicho que seas idiota y segundo iremos en mi helicóptero, lo he dispuesto todo para que sea un viaje tranquilo.

\- Estas queriendo impresionarme? Porque igual hubiéramos ido a un Mc Donal's y no me hubiera quejado.

-No subo mujeres a mi helicóptero.

-Por si no lo haz notado amigo yo soy una mujer, estos pechos lo confirman y que conste no son operados- mientras le digo eso se pone rojo y no sé si de vergüenza o de que lo digo riendo.

-Lo que quería decir es que no a todo tipo de mujer.-Me dice un poquito alterado

-Eso se parece al cuento de que los hombres tienen dos habitaciones en sus casas, una para tirarse todo lo que tiene falda y otra para la "especial"-al decirle esto se pone blanco parece que he dado en el clavo -Por la cara que haz puesto parece que he acertado.

-No necesariamente pero digamos que ustedes las chicas se ponen paranoicas con eso y empiezan a hacer preguntas acerca de a cuantas hemos llevado y bla bla bla, como si no existiera el detergente, creo que por esa razón lo hemos hecho así.- me dice como dándome una gran lección

\- Sr. Grey no sé a qué lugar va a ligar pero cambié de aires, por lo que veo no ha conocido chicas normales.

-ves mal que una mujer quiera sentirse especial? - me dice con curiosidad

-No veo eso mal, solo que hay mujeres que creen que cuando conocen a alguien, esté no tiene un pasado, como si su vida empezó con ellas- me mira interesado y como queriendo descifrar lo que digo que no creo que sea la gran cosa.

Veo que paramos en un edificio muy elegante y él se dispone a bajar, así que hago lo mismo. Grey se para dándole indicaciones a su chofer el cual no me había fijado. Terminan de hablar y Grey viene hacia mí alcanzándome justo cuando iba a pasar por la puerta rotativa. Un señor de mediana edad nos para diciéndonos que si íbamos a coger el ascensor lamenta decirnos que está dañado, no me quejo de hacer el deporte extra pero traigo botines.

-Por lo que veo esos botines harán ejercicios

-Gracias por la observación Sherlock- ruedo los ojos.

Subimos en lo que a mí respecta en un cómodo silencio, cuando llegamos a la azotea creo que he rebajado algunos kilos sin exagerar. Veo un hombre acercarse a Grey y decirle que todo está listo y comprobado para que él pilotee el helicóptero , lo que me hace recordar que el me dijo en la entrevista que le gustaba navegar y pilotear. Grey me llama para que entre al helicóptero mientras él me pone la seguridad siento que roza algunas partes de mi cuerpo pero me hago un poco la desentendida, no voy armar un escándalo por nada.

-Espero y estés cómoda-dice mirando su "obra"

-Lo estoy y gracias

Dicho eso se va para entrar a la cabina de mando. Cuando ya todo está listo, despegamos y juro que es una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida, es impresionante, el cielo, sus colores, el contraste con la ciudad. Grey me ve emocionado y le mando un agradecimiento con los ojos casi no puedo hablar estoy extasiada pero como dicen que lo bueno dura poco llegamos a nuestro destino.

Ya en su casa, la que por cierto es una pasada me dispongo a ponerme cómoda en un mueble en forma de L blanco que está al frente de un ventanal con vistas a la ciudad el cual es alucinante. Y bueno como es mi tarea quiero picar un poco a Grey y sacarle información a ver a que nos va a llevar esta "cena" aunque en realidad no tengo hambre, él ha traído vino y nos dispone mis a hablar.

\- Grey no crees que debes aprender a relajarte? te gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con el control en mi opinión demasiado -me mira iracundo mientras lo digo

-Así es como me relajo- me dice tranquilo

-Y no haz pensado darle a alguien por un día el poder de decidir por ti? - le preguntó curiosa.

\- eso no está en discusión- me dice cortante y parece estar tomándose su tiempo para seguir hablando- me gusta lo que soy y la vida que tengo. No quiero cambiarla.

\- No hablo de cambiar y no es algo que suceda de la noche a la mañana. Solo quería hacerte una sugerencia porque parece como si detrás de todo ese porte controlado este un niño relajado y amante del helado queriendo salir.

\- No me conoces lo suficiente no soy lo que tú crees. - dice con seguridad

-Vaya!-exclamo- solo basta inclinar la balanza hacia ti y ya te pones todo receptivo y mira, haz repetido mi línea "no me conoces" esto merece un brindis no cree? - digo con burla.

Por lo que veo no le gusta ser el centro de atención. Choca conmigo la copa siguiéndome el juego y bebo del exquisito vino cerrando los ojos y cuando los abro veo su mirada de deseo pero este hombrecito se quedara con las ganas.

\- Además no creo que seas tan malo, digo quieres alimentar el mundo no? Eso es una obra buena a menos que lo que quieras es redimirse de algunos pecados- lo miro fijamente - de que quiere redimirse señor Grey?

-No quiero redimirme de nada solo no es justo que otros tengan menos

-A veces pareces como si guardaras muchos secretos oscuros

-Pues parece que no soy él único no?

-Todos tenemos algo que ocultar no es así ?- esta conversación ya se está poniendo sería y aunque parece ir por buen camino y pese a mi curiosidad necesito ser directa- Qué quiere de mí señor Grey?

-Haz tratado en preguntar, ya se me hacía a mí que la paciencia no es tu fuerte.

-Depende que es lo que tengo que esperar pero ambos somos adultos así que dígame.

-Quiero que hagamos un trato, aunque antes del trato necesito que firmes un acuerdo de confidencialidad, ya sea si lo aceptas o no.

-No me va a pedir que contraigamos matrimonio para que sus padres le den la herencia que le corresponde no?- y mientras le digo esto se ha puesto blanco.

-No!-exclama- no es nada de eso. Por qué tan si quiera lo preguntas?

-Eso es lo que suele pasar en los libros-me encojo de hombros

-No tiene que ver nada con matrimonio, se trata de otra cosa, aunque no niego que quiero que lo aceptes sin pensarlo y seas como Lizzy cuando cree ciegamente en wickham-me mira con fuego en sus ojos y sinceridad

-Si pero Darcy hirió su orgullo y ella solo se dejo llevar por el rencor aunque no lo reconozca. Tú no haz herido mi orgullo solo te haz empeñado en perseguirme.

-Eso que mencionas son tecnicismos. Yo quiero que creas como lo hizo ella.

\- Grey prefiero ser la Lizzy que sabe todo y ya puede emitir un juicio justo así que busque en papel para firmarlo y de una vez por todas me enseñe que es lo que quiere de mí.

Grey se va dejándome inquieta. que quiere este hombre de mi que necesita que lo haga sin rechistar. De seguro quiere que sea su juguete, así como una amiga con derecho pero entonces porque el papel de confidencialidad. Me muerdo el labio lo cual suelo hacerlo cuando estoy nerviosa.

De pronto siento una mano que me hace soltar los labios de los dientes. Miro y es Grey que me da una mirada oscura.

-Aquí están los papeles- lo dice con una voz tan ronca que por un momento pienso que esta excitado pero no creo que sea el caso no lo he seducido.

Me dispongo a firma el papel y cuando lo suelto y los miro veo que sus ojos brillan.

-Antes de que me enseñes lo que pretendes enseñarme quiero ir al baño puedo?

-Por supuesto.-me indica dónde está el mal y cuando he terminado regreso pero estoy tan nerviosa que mis dientes solo aprisionan mis labios.

-Anastasia-me asusto y lo veo frente a mí- No te muerdas el labio-Lo miro confusa

-Por qué?-preguntó

-Me hace desear cosas-Y no es que quiera hacerlo o provocarlo pero cuando estoy nerviosa lo hago inconscientemente pero lo último que sé después de eso es que Grey tiene sus labios sobre los míos besándome con una fiereza y deseo que no sé si seguirle o apartarme pero una parte de mi escoge la primera no porque él me guste sino porque hace tiempo no recibía este tipo de beso.


	8. Chapter 8

Aún cuando le sigo el beso no es como si sintiera fuego artificiales, así que no alucinen, es como cuando eras pequeña y querías practicar para cuando fuera el de verdad y era eso solo una práctica.

Aunque yo era el tipo contrario, quería que mi primer beso fuera especial y con mi mejor amigo Fran y bueno ya como que es justo que acabe este beso no? Me separo de Grey en busca de aire pero puedo decirles que tiene un 10 de calificación, este vuelve acercarse a mí para besarme pero lo paró en el acto.

-Recuerdas que tienes algo que enseñarme-Le digo divertida

-Tienes razón, ya tendremos tiempo para eso -Me dice seguro.

-Y quien te dijo que esto se va a repetir? -enarco una ceja. Vamos a ver a mi no me importaría besarlo pero que hable como si después de esto me voy a lanzar a sus pies no me gusta. Quizás otras lo harían pero mi vagina tiene un autocontrol impecable y con esto no estoy diciendo que me guste.

-Ana discutamos esto arriba- me dice

Grey es inteligente, ha notado que si decía algo que no me gustaba, iba a ir hacia su yugular, literalmente claro. Empieza a caminar y me conduce por un pasillo pintado de blanco con molduras en madera lo cual le da un aire ochenteno, en el hay unos cuadros preciosos que parecen expresionistas y también modernistas. Al fondo hay como una especie de escalera que conduce al segundo piso cuando subimos me conduce por otro pasillo que parece secreto y nos paramos en una puerta.

-Bueno he nos aquí - me regala una sonrisa tímida y creo que está nervioso.

-Podrías simplemente abrir la puerta? Lo de la intriga déjalo para alguna película -ruedo lo ojos y es que es desesperante

-ya te he dicho que la paciencia no es tu fuerte?-me dice esto mientras busca en un millón de llaves y abre la puerta.

-Y a ti te falta ir más al grano, no crees?-contraatacó

-Ya no hay espera. Esto era lo que te quería mostrar-se hace a un lado y aunque está algo oscuro puedo distinguir algunas cosas.

De repente se enciende la luz pero no una fuerte sino una que atenúa la habitación y diablos estoy que no me lo creo. Mi cara no sé si es un poema o una figura deforme. Es una habitación llena de utensilios sadomasoquistas. Hay desde látigos... Salgo de mi estupor y empiezo a tocarlo todo y hacer como si lo revisara, parezco una niña en un parque de atracciones. Les parecerá raro que una virgen se emocione con esto así que les contaré. Alguna vez cuando han leído algo en un libro, ya sea la disposición de una casa( como esta decorada y esas cosas) como es un jardín o sobre cómo es algo de algún país... Se imaginan estar ahí no? Y si más o menos lo vieran en la vida real alucinarían no? Pues yo he leído algunos libros del Conde de Sade y joder aquí hay muchas cosas de las descritas en ese libro. Aunque estas obviamente son más modernas pero la emoción es igual. Miro a Grey y este me mira con emoción como si yo fuera su regalo de Navidad lo cual me hace pensar en todo lo que ha pasado y creo que sé lo que quiere de mí.

-Por esto era el papel de confidencialidad? -Asiente y me ve como si fuera a huir. Río porque esto en realidad no me da miedo.

-Como comprenderás soy un hombre poderoso y si esto se llegara a saber esto estaría arruinado. Además desde que te he visto entrar a mi oficina me he sentido atraído por ti pese a tus desplantes es como si eso me animara más a perseguirte pero no podía arriesgarme aunque parezca buena persona pero por lo que veo lo me equivocado de persona- me dice otra vez dándome esa mirada, no sé qué quiere decir con exactitud pero lo averiguaré.

-Esto no tiene nada de malo señor Grey. Lo que haga en su intimidad es cosas suya pero tengo que darle la razón de que la sociedad lo vería mal...-me sigo pasando por la habitación y una pregunta me llega a la mente

-Entonces Grey... Usted le gusta ser dominante o sumiso- digo mientras veo la máquina de suspensión

-Dominante-dice entre emocionado y firme-y tú que eres?-me dice y me volteo a mirar y veo que sus ojos brillan.

Por lo que veo el piensa que me van estas cosas, ya que no he huido, pobre iluso.

-No me veo como sumisa-le digo regalándole una sonrisa y espero y capte que no he hecho esto alguna vez en mi vida- Más bien me veo como dominante- mientras hago lo típico que hacen en las películas con los látigos darse en la mano. Volteo aún con el látigo en mano y lo veo fruncir el ceño.

-no entiendo... Como que serias dominante? Por tu cara emocionada y en visto que no haz salido corriendo y las preguntas que me haz hecho; yo supuse...- lo veo agitado y podría decir que preocupado

-Supuso que me iban estas cosas, no? -asiente - he leído sobre ellas. El conde de Sade fue un escritor francés. Muchos lo consideran el padre del Sadomasoquismo. Encontré un libro de su autoría por casualidad y quedé impresionada de su narrativa y de todo

Lo que plasmaba para su época. Aunque por tu cara de confusión veo que no sabes nada del que debería ser tu ídolo.

-Pero al menos tienes curiosidad ?-me dice con esperanza y enfocándose en la parte de la conversación que le conviene.

-Antes me gustaría empezar con algo más ligth.

-si ya haz leído esos libros, sabes que hay una fina línea entre el placer y el dolor y obviamente empezaría poco a poco en vista de que serias primeriza en esto. Y como ya te dije yo sería el dominante lo cual te dejaría a mí como mi sumisa. Te prometo que te llevaría hasta tu límite.

-Confió en que lo harías por lo que veo eres todo un As en esto. -iba a seguir pero no me deja terminar.

-Pues firma el contrato y veras todo lo que puedo mostrarte, claro está tendrías que someter y controlar esa lengua viperi,...

-aún momento-Lo paro- Que contrató? Si ya firme el de confidencialidad y me dijiste que después elegiría pero tendrías que estar seguro de que no se lo diría a nadie.

-Si, pero hay otro que en caso de que sea mi sumisa cosa que quiero, tendríamos que poner unos límites. Tener en cuenta que días te quedarías a dormir conmigo, que comerías y que debes de hacer.

\- Estas buscando una sumisa? O es tu lista de la compra? Eso parece como si comprara a alguien ósea que comería? Pues lo que se me da la gana.

-No estás entendiendo si firmas ese contrato diría que me entregarías parte de tu vida.

-Primero que nada, yo no le entregaría mi vida a nadie, segundo haz hablado de límites y créeme amigo mío que SI llego a firmar el contrato -le digo marcando el si- pondría los míos y créeme que no negociaría con lo que como o dejo de comer está claro?

\- ok, ok si quieres podrías llevarte el contrato y mirarlo con más atención para entre los dos llegar a un consenso- Y parece todo un hombre de negocios

-Me gustaría Grey pero como dije prefiero empezar con algo convencional como "entrar y sacar" si sabes a lo que me refiero-Le digo descarada

-Claro que sé lo que es-dice con ojos oscuros- pero como ya sabes lo que es convencional pues mejor y pasamos de nivel- dice acercándose a mi sensual y lentamente

-Grey soy virgen- suelto sin anestesia, total no es como que me avergüenzo

-Co...co...Como?- Tartamudea

-Pues eso que soy virgen, sabes lo. Que es ser virgen no?- estoy siendo una desgraciada pero me gusta burlarme de él.

-Pero... Como es eso ?!- exclama alto y claro, joder que me ha dejado sorda-tienes 22, estás terminando tu carrera, es que acaso no te ha gustado ningún chico en tu vida?- me mira con interés

Me tenso, no sé porqué pero no me gusta hablar de estos temas y menos con desconocidos.

-Creo que es algo que no es de tu incumbencia-respondo toda borde.

-Solo quería sabes cómo es que haz durado tanto y también como es que sigues aquí como si nada , más con todo lo que te he propuesto.

-Grey estamos en el siglo XXI, eso de que tenias que esperar a la noche de bodas para saber cómo se hacían los bebes ya ha cambiado. No digo que en mi momento no fui la típica virgen pero como ves todo cambia. -digo con burla-Y sobre tu propuesta solo me haz pedido ser tu conejillo de indias, tampoco me haz dicho como que beber sangre te excita o lo hace?-lo miro divertida, la verdad es que cada frase que sale de mi boca es para molestarlo.

-Ana parece que eres una caja de Pandora, guardas muchos secretos-No sabes cuánto me digo- lo único que queda por decir es... Me dejaras quitarte ese estorbo para que empiece la verdadera diversión.

Bueno, bueno... Hola a todas ! Ok sé que he durado bastante pero he subido 2 caps en menos de una semana! La falta de inspiración y bueno clases, trabajo y demás han hecho que no pueda subir como he querido pero parece que ha vuelto la inspiración menos mal ya que muchas me querían linchar Hahahah

Pauli Jean: mi Ana te diría "cálmate, nací divergente" hahahha, respira que no es mi intención que sucumba tan rapido.

Flexor: Hey ! Ya me dirás cómo te dejo este Hahahahaha

-cecibels, MaraGrey, Seleniox, Víctor: hay dos capis esperando por ustedes

Muchas gracias amores


End file.
